The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors that optically communicate signals using optical fibers.
Some known optical connectors include optical fibers that are provided in a plug connector. The optical fibers extend to mating ends that are held by a plug end of the plug connector. The plug connector mates with a receptacle connector to permit optical communication of signals therebetween using the optical, fibers. The receptacle connector may include a transceiver that mates with the ends of the optical fibers to permit the plug connector and receptacle connector to communicate with one another.
The plug connectors may include, coupling components, such as threaded nuts, bayonet-style connectors, or push/pull connectors, that engage the receptacle connectors to secure the plug and receptacle connectors with one another. The engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector advances the ends of the optical fibers in the plug connector through an opening along an upper end of the receptacle connector and into the receptacle connector toward the transceiver. The plug connector may advance the ends of the optical fibers a fixed distance. In some connectors, the engagement between the plug and receptacle connectors mates the optical fibers with the transceiver by abutting the ends of the fiber optic cables against the transceiver. But, due to variances in the manufacture or assembly of the receptacle connectors and/or devices, the location of the transceiver in the receptacle connector may vary.
If the transceiver is located too far toward the upper end of the receptacle connector, the engagement between the plug connector and the receptacle connector may advance the ends of the optical fibers too far. For example, the ends of the optical fibers may be overdriven and forced up against the transceiver by an amount sufficient to damage the ends of the optical fibers. While some known receptacle connectors have some tolerance to account for variability of the location of the transceiver relative to the receptacle connector, the tolerance in known connectors may be too small to avoid overdriving the optical fibers. The overdriving of and damage to the optical fibers may impact the integrity of the signals communicated between the plug and receptacle connectors.
Thus, a need exists for optical fiber connectors that provide increased tolerances in the mating of the connectors to avoid damaging the fiber optic cables in the connectors.